


An old friend

by Katsmitharts



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Crossover, Flashbacks, Other, Vampire Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsmitharts/pseuds/Katsmitharts
Summary: So Damon (from the books) (tvd) and Armand (tvc) are both 500 years old and used to live in Italy and are both now vampires... Just thinking... Oh, and of course I don't own the vampire diaries or the vampire chronicles and I'm not making any money off this.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a crossover work between the vampire diaries books and the vampire chronicles. This is while Damon is on his way to Japan and while Armand and Daniel are living on the night island. The back story is 500 years ago in Italy. This is my first fanfiction. So, please bear with me. If this goes well I might do more one shots on the same theme. So, please review. Thanks!

The flight from fells church was short. Damon had just arrived in Miami, where he had a 24hr layover. He called the only person there he knew. 

"Armand, it me. I'm in town. Meet me by that doc I threw you off of last time."

He wouldn't get the message for a couple hours. It wasn't dark yet, but that was fine. It left Damon enough time to get a drink before hiking out to the docks. As he sat at the bar he started to think back to the day he and Armand had met...

~Damon had been on vacation from University and rather then go he he had decided to go to Venice with his friends. He had been on his way to a tavern to meet one of them when he heard shouting.

"He's drowning!"

"Oh, look!"

"He can't swim!" 

"He's drunk, let him drown!"

"He's just a boy!"

Damon saw a kid sliding under the surface of the canal, he looked to be about Stephen's age. Suddenly making up his mind, Damon jumped in and pulled him to the edge. Another boy (older then the half drowned one) helped them out. 

"Thank you for saving him!" The older boy said.

"It was nothing." Damon replied, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"I would have drowned." The boy said.

"Don't go near the water next you drink then." Damon quipped.

The boy laughed.

"Amadeo we should go home." The older boy said worriedly.~

Armand was late. It had been dark for 3 hours and it was pouring rain as Damon stood on the now abandoned dock. Finally he saw a small boat approaching. When it pulled up he saw Armand piloting it.

"All wet again?" Armand smirked at him.

"You're late." Damon scowled back.

"It's still early." Armand pouted.

"It's raining." Damon whined.

"That because there's a hurricane coming in genius." Armand laughed.

Armand extended a hand and Damon took it and boarded the small boat, and off they sped to Armand's night island.


End file.
